Oberyn Martell
|Dargestellt von =Pedro Pascal |Sprecher =Philipp Moog }} Oberyn Martell ist eine Figur, die in der 4. Staffel von Game of Thrones erstmals auftaucht und vom Schauspieler Pedro Pascal verkörpert wird. Oberyn ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Martell, welches die Herrschaft über das südliche Königreich Dorne inne hat. Prinz Oberyn, auch die Rote Viper genannt, ist der jüngere Bruder von Doran Martell, dem Fürsten von Dorne, und der verstorbenen Elia Martell. In der Serie Biografie Oberyn verbrachte seine Kindheit auf Sandstein, wo er zusammen mit seiner Schwester, Prinzessin Elia, aufwuchs. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich; mit seinem Bruder Doran dagegen hatte er aufgrund des großen Altersunterschiedes eine weniger enge Beziehung. Als Oberyn jung war, beabsichtigte die Regentin von Dorne, Oberyn oder seine Schwester Elia mit einem von Lord Tywins Kindern oder gleich beide mit beiden Zwillingen zu verloben. Zu diesen Zweck besuchten sie Casterlystein, wo sie Cersei, Jaime und den neu geborenen Tyrion Lennister kennen lernten. Jedoch kamen sie nur kurz nach Joanna Lennisters Tod auf der Burg an, welcher Lord Tywin unempfänglich für alles andere gemacht hatte; die geplante Hochzeit der Geschwister mit den Zwillingen von Casterlystein kam nie zustande. An seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag wurde Oberyn im Bett mit der Liebhaberin von Lord Edgar Yronwood erwischt, worauf ihn der Herr von Yronwood zu einem Duell herausforderte. Nach diesem Kampf, in dessen Verlauf beide Kämpfer Wunden davonzogen, begannen Lord Edgars Wunden zu eitern, und letztendlich starb dieser. Es kam das Gerücht auf, Oberyn habe seine Klinge vergiftet, worauf er den Spitznamen "die Rote Viper" erhielt. Damit das Haus Martell den Frieden wieder herstellen konnte, wurde Oberyn temporär nach Altsass geschickt, später auch nach Lys. In Altsass studierte er an der Zitadelle, wo er sechs Kettenglieder an seiner Maesterkette schmiedete, ehe er gelangweilt war. In Lys lernte er mehr über Gifte und angeblich noch dunklere Künste. Anschließend bereiste er die Freien Städte, schloss sich der Söldner-Kompanie der Zweitgeborenen an und gründete später seine eigene Söldnergesellschaft, die bekannt war für ihre Geldgier und Gnadenlosigkeit. Auch nach seinen Jahren in Essos führte Oberyn ein wechselhaftes Leben; er reiste durch die Welt, heiratete niemals und entwickelte sich zu einem gefürchteten Kämpfer. Seine außergewöhnliche Geschwindigkeit und seine Fertigkeit mit Schwert und Speer sind legendär. Oberyn ist ein energischer, gesunder Mann mit scharfem Witz und einer "mit Widerhaken versehenen" Zunge. Er ist abenteuerlustig, furchtlos und ohne Respekt vor Sitten und Moral; es wird ihm nachgesagt, dass er im Bett sowohl Männer als auch Frauen begehrt. Prinz Oberyn wurde selten besiegt; jedoch wurde er einst von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen in einem Turnier auf Sturmkap vom Pferd gestoßen. Nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Schwester Elia im Verlauf von Roberts Rebellion wollte Oberyn für die Targaryen weiterkämpfen, insbesondere für Viserys Targaryens Erbe, damit er die Chance bekäme, Elia zu rächen, die durch die Lennisters, die Gegner der Targaryen, getötet wurde. Er wurde jedoch von seinem älteren Bruder Doran, dem Fürsten von Sonnspeer, und von Jon Arryn, welcher den Martells Elias Gebeine übergab, beruhigt. Oberyn ist in erster Linie an der Wiederbelebung der andauernden Fehde zwischen seinem Haus und den Tyrells verantwortlich, weil er Willas Tyrell in einem Turnier eine Wunde zufügte, die eines seiner Beine nachhaltig lähmte. Willas hegt selbst keinen Groll gegen Oberyn, und die beiden tauschen auch nach dem Unfall Briefe über ihre gemeinsame Leidenschaft, die Pferde, aus. Oberyn hat ein faltiges Gesicht mit dünnen Augenbrauen, schwarze "Vipernaugen" und eine scharf geschnittene Nase. Sein Haar ist schimmernd schwarz mit nur einigen silbernen Strähnen, und von seiner Braue geht ein spitzer Haaransatz ab. Er reitet einen schwarzen Hengst mit feuerfarbenem Schwanz. Meist trägt er einen mattroten Seidenmantel. Sein Helm ist mit einer Kupfersonne geschmückt, und er besitzt einen runden Stahlschild im dornischen Stil, der mit dem Wappen des Hauses Martell dekoriert ist. Seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf hat Oberyn auch an seine Töchter vererbt. Er hat acht Bastardtöchter, die vier älteren von unterschiedlichen Müttern, die vier jüngeren von seiner aktuellen Geliebten Ellaria Sand. Da sie als Bastarde in Dorne den Nachnamen "Sand" bekommen haben, dabei aber die Kinder der "Viper" sind, sind Oberyns Töchter als die "Sandschlangen" bekannt. Oberyn lässt seine Kinder nicht ohne Vater aufwachsen; er übernimmt Verantwortung und wirkt aktiv bei der Erziehung seiner Kinder mit(etwas, das nur wenige Lords tun). Er bringt ihnen bei, mit ihren selbst gewählten Waffen zu kämpfen, und gestattet ihnen große Unabhängigkeit beim Erwachsenwerden. Staffel 4 Oberyn reist mit seinem Gefolge als Vertreter des Hauses Martell nach Königsmund, um der königlichen Hochzeit beizuwohnen. Dabei begleitet ihn seine Geliebte, Ellaria Sand, die auch die Mutter seiner vier jüngeren Töchter ist. Er wird von Tyrion Lennister empfangen und macht diesem klar, dass seine Reise nach Königsmund auch dem Zweck dient, den Mord seiner Schwester und ihrer Kinder zu vergelten. Man sieht Oberyn als erstes mit seiner Geliebten Ellaria Sand im Bordell von Kleinfinger, wo beide sich eine Hure aussuchen. Kurz darauf hört Oberyn zwei Lennister-Soldaten, die in dem Moment das Lied Der Regen von Castamaer singen, weshalb Ellaria versucht, Oberyn zu beruhigen. Als Oberyn den Raum betritt, sieht er die beiden Soldaten mit zwei Frauen. Am Anfang des Gespräches sprechen sich beide Seiten noch in höflichem Ton an, was sich aber schnell ändert, als Oberyn erklärt, dass sie sich so toll finden mit ihrem Gold und ihren Löwen und ihren Goldenen Löwen, sie selbst jedoch keine goldenen Löwen seien, sondern lediglich kleine blasse Männer. In diesem Moment ziehen die beiden Soldaten ihre Schwerter, doch Oberyn zieht seinen Dolch schneller und durchbohrt die Hand eines der Männer, woraufhin beide verschwinden. Nach dem Schauspiel betritt Tyrion Lennister mit seinem Gefährten Bronn den Raum. Er hat ein Gespräch mit Cersei, bei dem er erwähnt, dass er insgesamt acht Töchter hat; die jüngsten davon wären zurzeit die Spielgefährten von Cerseis Tochter, Prinzessin Myrcella. Des Weiteren ist er einer der Richter im Prozess gegen Tyrion Lennister, der angeklagt wird, den König ermordet zu haben. Er macht sich während des Prozesses über Tyrion lustig und scheint kaum etwas ernst zu nehmen. Um jedoch Rache für seine Schwester zu nehmen, bietet er sich Tyrion als Champion für seinen Gerichtskampf gegen den Berg an. Im Kampf kann Oberyn, der mit extrem leichter Panzerung und einem Speer gegen Gregor Clegane antritt, zunächst Oberhand gewinnen. Durch schnelle und geschickte Bewegungen kann er dem Berg schwere Verletzungen zufügen und spießt ihn schließlich mit seinem Speer auf. Weil er aber von Gregor Clegane vor dessen Tod noch das Geständnis hören will, dass dieser Oberyns Schwester vergewaltigt und ermordet sowie ihre Kinder getötet hat, wird er unvorsichtig. Der Berg kann ihn deshalb trotz seiner Verletzungen überwältigen und mit bloßen Händen töten. Erscheinen In den Büchern thumb|250px|Oberyn Martell ©Amok In den Romanen Das Lied von Eis und Feuer wird Oberyn als heißblütig beschrieben. Er hat ein längliches Gesicht mit dünnen Augenbrauen, schwarzen, vipernartigen Augen und einer scharf geschnittenen Nase. Sein Haar ist glänzend schwarz mit nur einigen silbergrauen Strähnen und bildet in der Mitte seiner Stirn eine Spitze. Oberyn hat acht Bastardtöchter, welche "die Sandschlangen" genannt werden. Die vier jüngsten von ihnen sind Töchter Ellaria Sands, Oberyns momentaner Geliebten. A Storm of Swords Prinz Oberyn kommt in die Königslande, um Anspruch auf den Sitz im kleinen Rat im Namen des Prinzen Doran Martell zu erheben und Gerechtigkeit für den Mord an seiner Schwester Elia Martell zu erhalten, wie es mit der Hand des Königs, Tyrion Lennister, besprochen wurde. Es wird bald klar, dass die neue Hand, Lord Tywin Lennister, vorhat, dieses Versprechen nicht einzuhalten. Tywin hat vor, Oberyn zu belügen und den verstorbenen Ser Amory Lorch für alle drei Todesfälle verantwortlich zu machen, dessen Schuld bis jetzt nur am Tod von Rhaenys bekannt war. Oberyn gibt König Joffrey Baratheon eine rot-goldene Skorpionbrosche für die königliche Hochzeit. Bei der Verhandlung gegen Tyrion wegen des vermeintlichen Mordes an König Joffrey ist Oberyn Martell einer der drei Richter. Am Tag bevor ein Urteil ausgesprochen werden soll, bietet Oberyn an, Tyrions Kämpfer im Urteil durch Kampf zu sein, wenn Tyrion ihm sagt, wer des Mordes an Elia schuldig ist. Tyrion nimmt Oberyns Angebot an. Er leugnet jede Beteiligung seines Vaters Tywin, aber sagt Oberyn, dass Lorch Rhaenys tötete und Ser Gregor Clegane Elia und Aegon auf dem Gewissen hat. Oberyn weiß schon, dass Ser Gregor sein Widersacher sein wird. Trotz seines enormen physischen Nachteils nutzt Oberyn seine Schnelligkeit, und so gelingt es ihm mehrmals, nachdem der Berg, der ihn gejagt hatte, dadurch ermüdet war, Clegane durch das Finden von Lücken in dessen Rüstung zu verwunden und seine Kniesehne zu durchtrennen. Als Oberyn Gregors Tod verlängert, indem er versucht, ihm ein Mordgeständnis zu entreißen, schafft es der niedergeworfene Clegane, Oberyn zu ergreifen, seine gepanzerte Faust in Oberyns Gesicht zu schlagen und diesen dadurch zu töten: Der reitende Berg schlägt zuerst Oberyns Zähne aus und zerdrückt danach dessen Augen in den Höhlen. Bevor er Oberyn tötet, brüllt Clegane jedoch sein Schuldgeständnis über die Tötung von Elia und Aegon heraus, damit es alle hören. A Feast for Crows Oberyn erreicht posthume Vergeltung dadurch, dass er seine Klinge mit speziellen Gift bedeckt hatte. Clegane befindet sich im Zustand ungeheurer Qual langsam dahinsiechend. Oberyns Töchter, die sandfarbenen Schlangen, suchen Vergeltung für seinen Tod; Prinz Doran Martell ordnet Areo Hotah an, die Sandschlangen zu verhaften, um den Frieden in Königsmund zu erhalten. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Oberyn Martell es:Oberyn Martell fr:Oberyn Martell pl:Oberyn Martell pt-br:Oberyn Martell ru:Оберин Мартелл zh:奥柏伦·马泰尔 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Oberyn Martell Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Charaktere (Dorne)